


Little Surprise

by Babyboywave



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Omorashi, Other, bladder issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyboywave/pseuds/Babyboywave
Summary: After an abusive past with his parents, Max has seemed to regress and go back into his old habits. His adoptive father David helps him throughout this especially with his problem of urinary incontinence.





	1. Chapter 1

Max shifted around in his seat at the mess hall, pressing his knees together tightly as he attempted to make it throughout David’s lecture without leaking or pissing himself. His bladder ached as he kept his eyes on the clock and focused on holding it all in. Thankfully, the lecture on treating the counselors and quartermaster seemed to come to a stop, allowing the child to burst out of the mess hall and towards the outhouse.

He found himself standing in a puddle of his urine just as he was about to reach the restroom and in front of the counselor's cabin. Once again, his bladder had failed him, a strange occurrence that seemed to happen out of nowhere. 

Biting his lip down Max made a run inside the counselor's cabin desperately searching for a fresh pair of clothes he could borrow as his pants, boxers, and bottom of his hoodie was stained and reeked with the scent of fresh urine. 

The door seemed to burst open as both of the counselors stepped into their cabin and witnessed the child desperately scavenging around for a fresh new pair of clothes. The poor boy’s face was stained in tears and bright red from the accident that had occured. He was ashamed knowing that he was much too old to be wetting himself like a toddler from time to time. 

“Oh Max..” David seemed to say, his expression dropping into a look of pity for the boy who stood there with his stained clothes. Immediately, both counselors were aware of the situation, especially David, his new guardian, who had witnessed this habit from Max several times and comforted him during each occurrence. 

“Not a word.” Max spat out at Gwen, doing his best to hold his hoodie down and over his stained pants. 

“Help yourself to a bath Max.” The ginger seemed to point towards the restroom that the counselor’s shared. “I’ll go bring you some new clothes, and we’ll have a little talk later if that’s alright with you.”

The raven-haired boy gave a quick usual nodded and closed the door open as he began to do what he needed to do. 

Gwen left the cabin and allowed the two to have their privacy while she helped watch the other campers knowing that even without Max being there, they were somehow always up to no good.  
David walked into Max’s tent and collected a fresh new pair of clothes as well as a hoodie he seemed always to have extras of, walking back into the cabin and handing them to Max who was now seated at the foot of his bed wrapped in a towel. 

“Go ahead and tell me whatever the fuck you needed to tell me Davey..” 

Making sure the coast was clear and no one was around to hear their conversation the man folded his hands together and took a seat on the other side of his son. “Max.” He began, looking at the humiliated boy. “You as well as I are aware that recently you have been having.. frequent accidents both in bed and during the day which is perfectly normal for your age.” 

“Cut the jack and go straight to the point.” 

David placed a freckled hand over Max’s shoulder lightly, “Maybe it would be best if you wore something such as a diaper or a pull up to help with these small incidents of yours-”

He was cut off by a growl and a furious slam to the door as the boy entered the bathroom and began to change into his new pair of clothes before walking back out a few minutes later.  
“I’m perfectly fine, I’m not a fucking toddler David.”

“Yes I am aware of that but think about it. I wouldn’t want your friends or any of the campers to find out and possibly tease you..” David seemed to bite his lip down and pulled out the small package of pampers diapers he had under his bed, just the right size for Max.

The boy considered the thought before immediately shaking his head. “It’s not such a big deal. I can handle it..” Thoughts began to rush into his head of the campers witnessing an accident of his; a similar event had happened in the past when he was first brought into the camp at 5, only, it had been more acceptable back then than a 10-year-old wetting himself.

“Please consider it Max, just try one on for a day or the night and if it makes you that uncomfortable then you don’t have to wear one. I’m perfectly comfortable with washing your clothes each day.”

Max hesitantly let out a nod, pressing his lips together tightly as he glanced back at the pack of diapers and then back at David. 

“Would you like me to help you or do you have it covered?”

“I.. need some help.” He forced himself to say, his father nodding and patting the bed down where he directed Max to lay back.

Obediently, the child did as directed, his face burning as bright as a tomato, emotions mixed with humiliation and fear.

David unfolded the diaper from its pack and tugged down at Max’s pants and boxers, sliding the diaper under his bottom carefully. Max squirmed a little from the new feeling of soft cotton under his bottom. Taking out some baby powder and sprinkling onto Max’s regions to avoid a diaper rash, the man taped down the tabs of the diaper to the front and allowed Max to pull his sweatpants back up. 

He wouldn’t dare admit it in front of Max but he looked awfully cute with the small bulge from his diaper sticking out in the center. His hoodie performed a well job of concealing the bulge.

Max immediately sat up and stood up, the material felt surprisingly comfortable and fit around him well. 

“If you have another urgency or an accident do not fret to call me over, I’m sure I can trust you to alert me if you ever need a change Max.”

“Yeah yeah shut it camp man, and thanks..” The boy let out a low growl and with that departed the cabin towards his tent he shared with Neil.

\--

The week went by as normal only, Max’s constant need to urinate grew worse and had seemed to occur at unexpected times. His adoptive father David was always helpful and happy to change the child’s diaper whenever he needed to. 

Max would hate to admit it however it seemed that the diapers he had forced himself to wear in order to avoid any further humiliation had been very useful and thankfully no one sought to question the smell of baby wipes and baby powder from Max nor the counselor's cabin.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds himself experiencing night terrors and David continues to do his best to help Max with his situation. To his horror, he spots a list of the pairs David has decided upon and spots his name right next to Nurf's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the lovely comments! Don't forget to read my other works and leave Kudos.

There was a growing suspicion, and the young boy was running out of excuses on why he so often made his way frequently to the counselor’s cabin in order to see David. He couldn’t imagine the humiliation that would occur if anyone found out, especially the largely built boy known as Nurf. 

Shifting around in bed noticeably, Max’s mind had been flooded with thoughts and fears of the worst that could happen. Neil had been deep asleep and unaware of the terrors and inconvenienced his camp mate had been going through.

Max found himself jolting awake a few minutes later, once again finding his diaper soaked and his sheets drenched. He had a habit of waiting until the morning to use the restroom that is until he started having these childish issues. 

Grabbing his sheets quickly he swiftly made his way towards the counselor’s cabin, using his free hand to pound on the door as hard as he could. He felt his knees close together tightly, using his hoodie to cover the leakage that had occurred.

David sat up in bed after hearing the desperate knocks on the door and set aside his log, making his way towards the door and opening it up. At this point, it wasn’t to his surprise that his son was standing there clenching onto what appeared to be his sheets that were drenched, assumably from a nightmare. 

Allowing Max to step in, the tall man took hold of his sheets, placing them in the laundry bin and crouching down to his height. “Max.” He spoke softly, allowing a pause to allow himself to gather his thoughts. “Did you have a nightmare buddy?”

Knowing there was no one else to hear the conversation aside from possibly Gwen, Max nodded, looking ashamed. His biological parents would have judged him and shamed him for this type of behavior however his adoptive father David was very understanding and would do his best to help him. Not once did he ever shame the boy yet instead comfort him. 

Giving his son a warm hug, David set him down onto the bed and gently pushed him back, changing him into a fresh diaper and a new pair of clothes. Handing Max his bear he softly stroked his hair and took a seat next to him. “Would you like to discuss this nightmare of yours, Max? It might make you feel better.”

Max shook his head once again knowing that it was a foolish dream, “Definitely not.” He took a deep breath, sitting up and clenching onto the soft fabric of his bear. 

“That’s quite alright Max but know that you can tell me anything. Would it be better if you slept with me then? It might help with these nightmares you’ve been having, and if your peers get suspicious, then I could let them know that you were misbehaving.” The redhead glanced down at Max and suggested, placing an arm around him.  
“I guess.. that could work. So I can sleep with you every day from now on correct?” 

“Of course Max, how about we get some shut-eye now? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!” David bounced up and smiled wide as usual.

“How wonderful.” Max responded sarcastically, crawling under the sheets and snuggling up holding onto his bear and wrapping himself in a sheet, “Goodnight.. Dad.”

David slipped under the covers next to Max; he couldn’t help but let out a small squeal and tear up, “Goodnight son.” With that the proud father and his son drifted off to sleep, the rest of the night going sound and peaceful. 

\--

Max was able to sneak into his cot he shared with Neil, to his surprise the older male was already up, slipping on his sweater and helping himself to a cup of coffee. 

“Morning Max, where have you been all night?” Neil yawned and glanced over at the raven-haired boy who was changing into his hoodie and skinny jeans. 

The question caught him in surprise, quickly slipping his hoodie on as if nothing happened.  
“I was pulling a scheme on David, the usual. The happy go lucky asshole eventually caught me and forced me to stay in his cabin for the rest of the night.” Max responded frankly, serving himself a cup of coffee. 

“That must have been hell, I couldn’t imagine spending the night in there although it’s probably more comfortable in there than sleeping in these cots that are bound to break apart due to its structure and-” The science nerd went on, rambling on about the poor construction of the bed unaware that Max had been flat out lying to him. 

Max occasionally nodded, tuning him out until he seemed to come to a pause. “Yeah well anyway, I’m going to head down to the mess hall, it’s better to go down early than have to wait in that crummy long line with other shitty campers for shitty food.”

“I’ll meet you down there in a few; I’m conducting another experiment on the platypus to test out some concoctions I made using some ingredients I found at Spooky Island.” 

“Yeah well have fun I guess,” Max grumbled, heading out and instead walking back into the counselor’s cabin where David had been cooking up some food for Max rather than have him eat Quartermaster’s food. He would take over although he was already carrying too many responsibilities. 

“Good morning Max! Did you sleep well last night? I know I did.” David asked him, serving him the well made scrambled eggs and bacon along with a small bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. 

“Surprisingly I actually did.” He stuffed some scrambled eggs and some bacon into his mouth, wolfing it down as if it had been the first meal he had ever been served, it didn’t surprise him that David had excellent cooking skills, the ginger mainly excelled in every field. His eyes wandered off onto a sheet of paper listed with several pairs for the activity today; the first pair seemed to make him choke for a bit on his fork, his eyes widening.  
‘Group 1: Max and Nurf.’ 

Noticing the sudden action, David made his way over, his eyes noticing where Max had been looking. He placed the campers into several pairs of two’s to get them familiarized with other campers who they haven’t communicated much with in attempt to create some new bonds and friendships. The activity was a scavenger hunt which would teach the campers the value of working together. He knew Nurf was.. difficult.. But he was sure it wouldn’t be too much of a problem if he paired him with Max. David was not yet aware of the nightmares Max was having about Nurf tormenting him. 

“You seriously placed me in a group with Nurf?” Max continued to eat, paranoid on the inside. 

“I’ll be watching over everyone carefully and so will Gwen so you won’t have to worry about a thing Max, and maybe you might ever make a new friendship.”

"Yeah right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the lovely comments! Don't forget to read my other works and leave Kudos.  
> Comments are very much appreciated, so please leave them below! Any ideas for the next chapter? What did you think of this chapter?


	3. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers are each assigned a partner by David and instructed to go onto a scavenger hunt for a great victory. Towards the end a horrible truth is soon uncovered.

Each of the campers was standing alongside their assigned partner for the scavenger hunt activity, most of them with looks of detestation on their face, this was by far one of David’s worst ideas by now, even Gwen could agree that most of the campers looked miserable, especially Max. 

“Oh kids cheer up this is a great opportunity to get to know your assigned buddy a little better and maybe even form a new friendship.” The gleeful man chirped, handing each camper their list. “Gwen and I have decided that the winners will be able to spend some time cooling down at Lake Lilac.” The sound of gasps from each of the children was heard, their eyes filled with determination, a swim in the lake was better than dealing with the endless heat waves summer brought. “Oh, and the winners will also help set up the campfire for our s’mores and campfire stories before bed!” A chorus of moans and groans had been heard after that. 

Max was somewhat resolute on earning the well-earned victory, although his mind was stuck on the horror of Nurf finding out about the diapers he wore underneath his jeans. The sound of David’s voice declaring the search to begin interrupted his thoughts, and before he knew it, he was along Nurf’s side venturing through the woods for the listed items on the list, not a camper or counselor in sight. The child felt his feet leave the ground and the area of his hoodie suddenly being grasped by an enormous pale hand. 

“Listen up twerp; you are going to look and find everything on this damn list before everyone else does. You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve longed for a break from this heat.” The large bully known as Nurf spoke, giving the boy a shake as if he were made of stuffing. “And if you don’t find everything before the rest of the others do, it’s going to be a mega wedgie for you, is that clear?” Nurf roughly set the child down, slamming his fist against a tree to make his point known.

Max fixed his hoodie and made sure it had covered the front of his jeans, hiding the bulge from his diaper before Nurf could realize.   
“Find everything on the list before the others win got it.” The boy answered annoyed, immediately searching around for the items on the list, the sudden action of being thrown down had caused him a bit of a leak, luckily, the pamper absorbed everything without letting out a spill.   
Items on the list included ordinary objects you would find in the woods such as a winged seed, a pine cone, a snail, fur from a wild animal, and a birch branch. 

“Jesus Christ how does he expect me to find all this by myself, it’s either lose and be humiliated for the rest of camp or find everything somehow to save myself. This is fucking rock bottom, that fucking bastard..” Max mumbled, shoving each item he was able to find into a bag they were given while Nurf was carefully watching him from aside. 

“Hey speed up pipsqueak, I heard Nerris and Dolph only need two more items to complete their scavenger hunt list. Don’t forget it’s a mega wedgie for you if you aren’t able to find everything in time.” The ginger reminded Max, letting out a snort along with giving his knuckles a crack.

“Calm the fuck down you’re making this harder than it needs to be and relax I only need one more item on this fucking list. A piece of animal fur. The platypus should be around here somewhere. Fucking rodent.” Max sighed, feeling his body start to tremble and fill with fear, Nerris and Dolph were catching up. 

There in plain sight stood the platypus, Nikki had been seen slowly creeping her way towards the vicious creature, eyes locked and back arched. Max was not too far away, thinking of a way to snatch a piece of fur from the platypus. A step forward and he found himself stepping on a few birch branches, immediately catching the attention of the platypus that began the lunge at him. 

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!” Max yelped, holding back the pain and doing his best to grab a small clump of hair and rip it from the creature. Unfortunately, the platypus was latched onto his leg. The pressure causing him to urinate into his diaper, still with the piece of fur in his hand he desperately made his way to Nurf with the bag of items. 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself into a situation.” He snorted, pointing towards the platypus that was latched onto Max’s leg, growling and not insisting on letting go.

“Whatever I’ve got everything on the stupid list now help me out if you want that victory.” Max winced in pain and gripped onto the bag, running off with Nurf towards David once the boy was able to rip the platypus off. 

David gleefully took the bag of items from Max, looking them over before giving the boys a well-deserved thumbs up, “Well then it seems we have our winners, congratulations Nurf and Max! I knew you both had it in you two to work together!” 

“I’m actually impressed as well, you both did a great job, well done,” Gwen added in, patting Max on the back. “You both can go ahead and have a swim for a while; we’ll both be here waiting for the other campers to return.”

Nurf had made his way over to Lake Lilac while Max stood there closing his legs together tightly, looking up at his adoptive father. To himself, it was as much a victory avoiding the wedgie that he would have received if he had not done things on time. Or rather, his diaper having revealed in front of everyone. A small stream of urine had left a leak in the middle of Max’s pants, David noticing this and escorting him into his cabin to change him. 

Giving Max a quick change he sat the boy up and pulled him close, “Max you look a bit grumpier than usual, did you not enjoy the activity? You two seemed eager to return to Gwen and me with all your items.”

Max hiccuped and shook his head, “I pissed myself in the middle of the woods, and that fucking ogre made me do everything by myself, get bitten in the leg by the stupid platypus and run back to you and Gwen all to avoid getting my diaper exposed to everyone.”  
Little did the two know that Nurf had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation, letting out a small chuckle, he had the suspicion that Max wouldn’t let any of this slide and with this information, he would be able to use it against the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any ideas or suggestions? What do you think of this story so far?


	4. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is threatened by Nurf and can only do what he can to protect his secret.

Walking out of the cabin after his long conversation with his father, Max found himself sitting at the edge of the dock with his feet dangling, the tips of his toes meeting the fresh, comforting water. Nurf was nowhere to be seen, something that caught his attention for a moment. Resting his head back and allowing his feet to sink deeper into the refreshing lake, the boy suddenly felt a heavy weight onto his shoulders, vibrant turquoise eyes peering up at the monstrosity before him.  
Gaylord Nurfington.

Max felt his body go stiff with fear, his blood rate elevating, adrenaline pumping throughout his body in apprehension. “Fuck do you want Nurf?” He spat out, teeth grinding together. “I already won the scavenger hunt for us- you. What more do you want?”

“I heard you talking shit about me to David. Don’t think I wasn’t able to hear every single word you spoke to him.”

He felt his chest go tight, taking a deep breath, “Yeah so? I won this fucking victory for you, even with all this shit you made me go through, fucking stalker.”

“Here’s what’s funny Max, I happened to hear the entire conversation, who knew a boy your age still wore diapers. You know what’s even funnier? If the entire camp were the find out about your little issue.” Nurf laughed under his breath, pressing his hands down against the child’s shoulders harder. 

Max stayed silent, unsure of what to do, his nightmare was becoming a reality and there was no way to escape. Tightening his fists, he held back the tears that were sure to come.  
“You wouldn’t fucking dare.”

“Oh, but I would, as my assumed position as the bully, I have to duty to make fun of others shortcomings, that is unless you do exactly what I tell you to do without question Max. That and your dessert for the rest of the week.” 

“Fucking fine, just as long as it’s not something completely repulsive that you want me to do and no one else finds out.” 

“It’s settled then.” The ginger now gripped onto Max’s ear with the tip of his fingers, “And if you dare tell David about this I’ll reveal your secret at the campfire today, twerp.” Nurf swiftly let go of Max and allowed him to rub his ear in pain and nod. “See you later diaper boy, meet me in my tent after dinner. For now, I’m going to go enjoy a swim in the lake.”

Max placed his socks and shoes back on and hugged his knees together tight; there was no way to enjoy this without the constant fear of being degraded by Nurf in front of the entire camp. Everyone knew about his beloved teddy bear Mr. Honey Nuts, but this situation was much worse.  
Rubbing his ear again, he made his way over to the tent he shared with Neil for a refreshing cup of coffee to calm himself down. Neil was already seated there reading a book on Atoms intently, sitting up at the noise the machine made.

“Oh hey, Max, didn’t hear you walk in. Say, is it just me or do you look more distressed than usual?”

“Just you buddy,” Max mumbled into his cup, taking a few sips before taking a seat onto his bed. “Do you think it’s possible for you to and I don’t know this is just a random thought, erase someone’s memory of a particular event?” 

Neil kicked his feet against the hard surface of the bed as he thought, “I mean I guess I could try, but I don’t exactly have the right materials to do so at what this shitty summer camp offers. It involves some deep science that scientists haven’t quite developed yet. Could you imagine me being on the cover of Science Weekly?” His eyes sparkled, “I would be well known if I could develop a way to erase a fragment of a person’s memory.”

“Wonderful.” Max sighed and laid back in bed staring up into the fabric of the tent, his mind still wrapped around what exactly Nurf wanted him to do for him. 

“Hey, Max?” Neil walked over to his tent mate, taking a seat next to him. 

“What is it, Neil?”

“What’s that sticking out of your pants?” The brainiac questioned, pointing at the white cotton-like fabric sticking out of his pants. 

Biting his tongue down the boy made a quick lie, “It’s my boxers what else would it be? It’s some weird fabric my parents sent over, and I didn’t have enough time to take a trip to the washing machine, so I’m wearing these.”

Neil went along with it and walked back over to his bed, “That makes sense, for a second I thought you were wearing a diaper. That’s silly.”

Some blood ran down his throat from how hard he was biting his tongue, “Yeah that’s fucking stupid.”

The flaps of the tent suddenly flew open as a tall figure stepped forward, “Sorry to interrupt you boys but it’s time for dinner, Quartermaster made his specialty! There will be free time after and then a special campfire treat to end our day!” David frolicked out and went down to the mess hall. 

Max followed by Neil walked into the mess hall, grabbing their crummy food and taking a seat by their last mate in their trio.

—

Dinner soon passed, and Max found himself walking into Nurf’s tent while his two pals were occupied with each other, one could only think of the possibilities. 

“Alright, I’m here. What is it that you want me to do Nurf?” The ten-year-old rolled his eyes, intensely annoyed by the circumstances. 

“The counselors have a pudding stash hidden away in the pantry. I want you to steal as much as you can and bring it back here to me.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me. Will that be all for today Nurf?”

“Depending on how many you manage to bring back with you then yes.”

Max abruptly left Nurf’s tent, scrambling into the mess hall and into the pantry where the platypus was furiously digging into the leftovers from dinner. Opening up the small fridge which revealed the hidden pudding stash, the child began to stuff as many pudding cups as he could into his pockets and front pocket. Reaching its limit, he tiptoed his way out of the mess hall and towards Nurf’s tent before being lifted up harshly. 

“Looks like we’ve got us a pudding snatcher.” Quartermaster grumbled, “Wait until Gwen and David hear about this tell you what.” The elderly man continued, carrying the struggling child off and into the counselor’s cabin, Nurf had observed the sudden action.  
“Caught Max stealing most of the pudding.” Quartermaster roughly pulled Max off his hook and in front of the two counselors before departing.

“Max. What is the meaning of this? You know that there is only one pudding cup allowing per camper. Didn’t we have a lecture did the other day about selflessness?” David had questioned him, shocked at the action.

“I wanted some extra servings. I know it was a stupid thing to do David and I won’t do it again.” Max had instantly lied, doing his best to sound as convincing as possible. He had placed down the pudding cups he had snatched and made his way towards the door before being stopped. 

“No Max, I want you to stay here with me bud, I don’t want you getting into some more trouble.” David brought Max back over and sat him down onto his lap, “I know this adjustment is hard, but I’m always here if you need to talk, I love and care for you Max, please understand that.”

“Enough of this sappy shit I know. I know.” Max laid back and enjoyed the unfamiliar soft cushioning. 

\--  
In the meantime, Nurf had been occupied with spreading the truth about Max’s issues, carrying around David’s phone with photos he had secretly snapped. Word soon got around, both the counselors and Max unaware of what was happening outside the cabin.

Later on, in the evening the campers were gathered around the campfire, each snickering and letting out several giggles here and there. Max had taken a seat with his trio, unaware that he was the one being laughed at although he had his suspicions.

“Kids, David is trying to tell a camp story, I don’t think it’s very respectful to be giggling and laughing during his story. What is it that has you all acting like hyenas? I’m sure David and I would like to know and get a laugh at whatever it is.” Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose in an annoyed “We’re definitely not laughing at the fact that Max still wets himself and wears diapers. Definitely not that.” Space Kid was the first to speak, placing his hands at his sides proudly.

David, Gwen, and Max all had horrified looks on their faces, each exchanging glances with each other before Max sprinted off into the counselor’s cabin, his father making a mad dash behind him before the child slammed the door and hid under the sheets. This was it, everyone now knew about his issue, and there was no way to hide it. Max gripped onto the layers of the blanket tight, breathing harshly in and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment. Should I continue this and what did you think of this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I will continue this if there are any requests in the comments. Ideas to add to this fanfic would be suggestible.


End file.
